


YoosungxSeven Limits

by FanfictionConnectionWordpress



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Saeyoung Choi - Freeform, YoosungxSaeyoung, YoosungxSeven, fanfictionconnection, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConnectionWordpress/pseuds/FanfictionConnectionWordpress
Summary: Yoosung and Saeyoung have been married for some time now, and they have a daily schedule. Today, though, Saeyoung decides to put a new experience on the table as he tries to find Yoosung's pain limit and make him say the safeword.





	YoosungxSeven Limits

***A special thanks to the one who sent me this commission: @chaoticstarblossoms on tumblr! Get yourself some YooSeven goodness as Seven tries to find Yoosung's limit for pain. ~Let's Connect! FFC***

Yoosung hummed happily as he peeled the carrots. His husband was sleeping peacefully in the other room. He'd worked all night on some new robot of sorts, so he was sleeping in. That was pretty normal at this point. Later, Yoosung would head off for an evening class, and then the blond would come home to see his husband working on the robot again. They'd have dinner, Yoosung would head to bed, and Saeyoung would join him later. That often woke him and led to...other things. Even though he'd been sexually active for a while, the thought of it still brought a blush to Yoosung's face.

Saeyoung smacked and grabbed onto the blond's ass, hearing him let out a yelp and the knife clatter onto the cutting board. He'd woken up just a few minutes ago, unable to fall asleep again. "Saeyoung!" Yoosung turned his head now, and Saeyoung just wrapped his arms around him, pressing up close. "That's me."

The blond grumbled, picking up the knife again. "I could have cut myself. Please be more careful." Despite being frustrated by the display of behind grabbing, Yoosung was also a good deal flustered, his face practically bright pink. He doubted that he'd ever be able to avoid blushing like that when it came to Saeyoung. "Why are you up? Did you get hungry?" It wasn't the usual schedule for Saeyoung to be awake, but at least it meant they could have lunch together. That would be nice.

With a pout, Saeyoung nuzzled into the blond's shoulder, giving him a little nip and feeling his husband tense, causing himself to smirk a little. "Not exactly..." He gave Yoosung a harsh bite this time, making the blond cry out and once more drop the knife. "Saeyoung, seriously, I could have hurt myself." Now Yoosung turned around, pushing Saeyoung away from him with his cheeks puffed out angrily. It was a little like looking at an angry duckling. "You know you like it." He quipped back at the angry blond who just seemed to get angrier.

"Well...yes, but not cutting myself!" Yoosung couldn't help but to falter his words just a little. Saeyoung certainly knew what he liked as far as pain went, but that didn't make it any less awkward to admit aloud in the middle of meal prep. The look on his husband's face changed a little as Saeyoung stepped closer to him, hands finding the back of Yoosung's apron and undoing the little bow. "Of course not. Then again, I don't know when the pain is too much." Yoosung gulped, feeling his Adam’s apple jumping in his throat and his mouth going dry as Saeyoung's eyes seemed to glow as he spoke. "Would you like to find out?"

The idea had come to him as a spur of the moment thought, but that was how most of Saeyoung's ideas came to him. Yoosung seemed to be responding to it. "What about lunch?" His husband's voice had gone a little soft and squeaky, but Saeyoung just pulled the apron over the blond’s head. "Wouldn't you rather do this?" The blond seemed to ponder it for a moment before he nodded his head. "Just...uh...what exactly are we going to do?"

It was just slightly comical, and Saeyoung almost answered simply 'sex,' but decided against it, because Yoosung did have a valid point. "I want to tie your hands to the bar in Mary's old room and hurt you until you can't take it anymore." He made a point of pressing his leg between Yoosung's, only so he could feel the way his husband seemed to harden at the idea of being hurt by him. "What do you think?"

Yoosung's mouth had definitely gone completely dry. He wasn't some little boy or anything, but that was an overly exciting proposition, and it made talking difficult. After a second or two, he was able to finally respond, once more faltering a little over the words. "That...sounds perfect." Eager was a good word for how he was feeling. Yoosung certainly wasn't afraid, and as his husband took his hand to lead him to the room, Yoosung pulled back on it, grabbing onto the front of Saeyoung's shirt and kissing him hard.

Their tongues were dancing around each other within moments, but Saeyoung was quickly impatient, wanting to get to the real fun. His hand ended up in Yoosung's hair, pulling on the golden locks to break their kiss. They were each good and flushed now, Yoosung's large eyes darkened so that it almost felt like he could fall into them and stay there forever. He loved that about him, the way his eyes changed with his expressions, and this particular expression was needy and wanting.

"Come on, then." Saeyoung successfully managed to pull Yoosung along this time, and almost as soon as they were in the now guest room that used to be Vanderwood's room, he commanded his husband to remove his shirt, which Yoosung did willingly. He issued a request of his own, coming out a little whiny. "You too." Saeyoung smirked, pulling off his black tang top slowly as he made eye contact with the blond. "So, you want me shirtless as I torture you?" The blond just nodded, and Saeyoung couldn't help but to kiss him again, this time keeping a hold on the other's jaw so that he could pull away quickly. "Be right back, Kitten."

Yoosung waited impatiently as Saeyoung slipped back into their bedroom, likely getting whatever items he wanted to use from the box in his closet. The blond shifted on his feet, his boxer shorts already with a little stain on them from his excitement. Saeyoung returned in just a minute, carrying his entire box, which made Yoosung's eyes widen a little. The redhead pulled a long black fabric rope from the box first, scooting up a chair before putting the rope over the exercise bar which was hanging from the ceiling and then tying each end to Yoosung's wrists. "Good?" As always with these things, Saeyoung gave Yoosung a moment to test the bindings to make sure he was comfortable.

At his husband's quick and eager nod, Saeyoung hopped off the chair and went to grab something else from the box, putting the little riding crop in his mouth. He wiggled an eyebrow at the blond only to see him pull against the rope, looking as though he was pleading without actually doing so. Saeyoung took his time as he ran his hands along Yoosung's chest and down over his sides, grabbing onto his boxers and slowly pulling them down, his already hard length being released from what had become a cloth prison.

The blond shifted on his feet again before Saeyoung smacked the back of his thigh, making him cry out and buck his hips forward, followed by a whimper. Saeyoung pulled the riding crop from his mouth, sliding it up his husband's leg as he stood. "What's the safe word, Kitten?" It was always good to check before they really got started, and particularly today, considering. Yoosung had to actually think about it, which was probably exactly why Saeyoung was making him say it. "Windowdex."

A quick thwack to the side had Yoosung crying out again. "Good boy. Now, stand still, or I'll have to hit you harder." Well, he was going to hit him harder either way. It wasn't so much about hurting Yoosung as it was about the way Yoosung reacted to being hurt, the whimpers and sounds. The consensual nature of the pain made it all the more erotic. Another few whacks to Yoosung's sides, then his chest, down his back, and now Yoosung had his head arched, making a soft noise between his breaths.

He felt hard beyond belief. Every time Saeyoung would hit him, Yoosung's entire body tensed, making a shock of pleasure go through him in kind. Saeyoung looked to be equally hard, but he was patient with his own pleasure, even leaving his boxers on. No matter how painfully hard he was, the process was more important. Relentlessly, he hit the same place on Yoosung's lower back in quick succession. The only thing this achieved was Yoosung's crying his name and fighting against the rope.

It felt like he was going to go insane. His hardness was so pained that he wasn't sure if it was just going to explode or not. "Saeyoung...something...please..." He just needed some sort of attention there, some sort of relief. The redhead smirked, walking back to his box. "Something? How about a couple things?" Reaching in, he pulled out one of their favorite items, a butt-plug tail which matched Yoosung's hair and he also grabbed a vibrating cock ring, setting it on the low setting as he made his way over to his husband. "These?" Yoosung couldn't speak, just nodding so quickly that Saeyoung was worried for a moment that the smaller male had become a bobble head.

He placed the cock ring on first, ghosting his fingers over the underside of his husband's beyond-hard arousal. The whimpers were ever present at this point, like music to his ears. Saeyoung moved around to place the butt plug next, having placed a little bottle of lube in the pocket of his boxer shorts and now putting some on the item before bending to place it. He waited for a while, holding it against Yoosung's entrance but not doing anything else until he heard the blond begging for it. "I need it...Please, I need it." That was good enough for him, and he pushed it into place, savoring the way that Yoosung whined.

Once more he went to retrieve the riding crop. "You're doing a good job." He dragged the tip of it up Yoosung's chest and neck, stopping it under his chin. Yoosung's mouth was lax and open as he panted softly. There was even a little drool down the corner of his mouth. The blond knew he looked a little ridiculous, but he didn't care. This felt so good. Although the cock ring and plug he'd wanted so badly had initially provided some relief, now they were torture, too, as they started to build their own sensations for him.

Saeyoung realized that he was going to have to go a lot harder if he really wanted to hear Yoosung cry wolf, or Windowdex, as it were. He started a barrage of smacks with the crop on Yoosung's sides, his ass, his legs, his back. At this point, the only place untouched was his arms, but now he went after those, too. Yoosung bore it all, crying out through grit teeth. After about five minutes of this, though, it was starting to become unbearable. A, "Stop," escaped him, but it didn't take long for his pleasure-hazed mind to realize that Saeyoung wasn't meant to listen to that word. It was a few more hits before he could remember the proper word. "Windowdex...Windowdex, Windowdex, Windowdex."

Even though the redhead had stopped immediately upon hearing the safety word, Yoosung had continued crying it out, his voice weak. The redhead dropped the crop to the floor, grabbing the sides of his husband's face and forcing the blond to look at him. "It's okay, Yoosung. I stopped, it's okay." His husband was panting so hard that he could barely speak, and Saeyoung carefully undid the knots on Yoosung's wrists, holding him and leading him over to the bed before he pulled out the plug, leaving the vibrating ring in place.

As the plug was removed from his body, Yoosung squirmed on the bed, feeling like he was going to finish but knowing that he wasn't. It was too much, and he needed the release. "You still want to finish?" The question his husband asked was met with a barrage of whimpers before the blond could mutter out a, "Yes, God, yes." Saeyoung nuzzled into Yoosung's neck, wrapping his fingers around the blond's near-throbbing hardness and beginning to pump him in quick succession. The time for teasing was done. Yoosung was definitely at his limit.

With as turned on as he was, Yoosung felt the heat in his abdomen already on that verge, and it took just a moment before he was gripping onto the blankets below him arching back as he came, the evidence of his orgasm falling on him and coating Saeyoung's hand. The redhead stopped as Yoosung whipped his head back and forth, eyes pressed tightly closed. He removed his hand, licking off what had gotten on him. Saeyoung had long ago gotten used to the taste of his husband, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it any less. Now he had his own problem to take care of, though.

He flopped onto his back next to Yoosung, his boxers coming off quickly and tossed away haphazardly. As he rubbed at himself with one hand, letting out a groan at the relief, his fingers stroked through the soft blond locks of his husband's hair. Yoosung was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he turned his head toward Saeyoung's touch, opening those deep violet eyes to meet the yellow glow. It took him a second to really process through the haze what Saeyoung was doing before the redhead closed his eyes and leaned his own head back into the pillows.

"No." Yoosung pushed himself up, grabbing Saeyoung's hand and stopping his motion. Saeyoung groaned in frustration before he looked at his husband. "What? You had to wait, so I do, too?" He honestly didn't mind that idea, a smirk already making its way onto his face, but Yoosung just pushed his husband's hand away as he shook his blond head. "No...I just want to take care of you." Not a moment later, Yoosung's mouth was on him, and Saeyoung couldn't help the long moan that escaped him, pushing his hand into the blond's hair and bunching his fingers in the golden locks.

Saeyoung was far more verbal than his husband, speaking to him in hushed and drawn out tones. "So good, that feels so good, babe." His hand would always tighten in the blond's hair when he did something that felt particularly good, and Yoosung knew that, taking advantage of his knowledge until Saeyoung was nearly yanking on him. "God, yes, yes, I'm close...I'm close." Yoosung only doubled his efforts until Saeyoung called out his name, cumming into his husband's mouth. The blond did his best to get everything, licking up what he hadn't managed to catch, which caused Saeyoung to tremble as he let up his grip on Yoosung's hair.

They were each a panting mess, curling up with each other for a few minutes before they could catch their breath. Yoosung nuzzled Saeyoung's nose, and the redhead moved to give the blond a quick peck before he sat up, running his hands lovingly over the blond's body. The blond closed his eyes, ready for the slow massage he knew was coming. There were little bruised spots that hurt ever so slightly as Saeyoung rubbed over them, but Yoosung didn't mind. The kisses were next, a kiss for every mark left on him. If it weren't for how exhausted they both were after a session like that, it likely would have turned them on again, this slow and gentle appreciation of Yoosung's body.

"You know I love you, Yoosung?" All the blond managed to get out at first was a soft, "Hmm," as Saeyoung rubbed his shoulder blades, getting out any knots that the position he'd been tied in had caused. The question processed a minute later, and Yoosung shifted up to press a kiss to Saeyoung's cheek as the redhead did another pass over his shoulders. "Of course, I love you, too." Saeyoung couldn't help the blush on his face, and Yoosung was equally flushed. God, he loved this man, wildly, harshly, but also tenderly, with gentle care.

He finished, curling up next to the blond on the pillows and pulling him close. "You've got a pretty high limit." Yoosung gave the redhead a lazy smile, the flush not getting any lighter. "Well...You hit pretty hard." Saeyoung had once been his best friend, and sometimes it was odd to think of how that love had transformed so easily into the deep and ever-present affection he now had for the redhead, but there it was. He was the love of his life. Yoosung started to hum as Saeyoung stroked his hair, but that ended pretty quickly as he heard Saeyoung talk. "Shh, it's all ogre now." Saeyoung didn’t really know what had possessed him to say that other than just to see how his husband would react. He was a prankster, after all.

Yoosung's eyes snapped open. That video Saeyoung had showed him once playing in his mind. "Are you kidding?" He pushed at his husband, who hadn't quite been expecting it, laughing hard as he fell off the bed before his elbow connected with the floor. "Ah, shit, ow. Yoosuuung you huurt mee." He dragged out the words, and Yoosung just glared at him before he huffily got up, going to grab the first aid kit. He returned, slowly bandaging the injured elbow before crawling back into bed and curling up under the covers. Saeyoung attempted to wrap his arm around him as he too got in the bed, but Yoosung pushed his hand away. "No, you go finish lunch and think about what you did." Guess he’d found his husband’s limit.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


End file.
